Kilarth (story)
For the character, see Kilarth Kilarth is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the third story in the series Defenders of Earth and is the first to not feature the dragon Firroth. The story also marks the first appearance of the dragon Kilarth. Synopsis In the first story in Defenders of Earth that does not feature Firroth, a dragon known as Kilarth is awakened by the Serbian Army in the mountains of the country and now begins to terrorize the country. Plot Almost a year after the events of King of the East, the Eastern Vixens are allowed to return to their home countries with the exception being Boyana Strashilova who has been sent to Turkey by the Lionesses of Turkey. However, the Serbs send Olga Petrov to spy on the Army because they are believed to be carrying out artillery tests and the Vixens are concerned that they will awaken another sleeping dragon and destroy their country. Granted, Olga accepts the mission inexplicably but when the Vixens send her to a base in the mountains of Serbia, she becomes hugely skeptical that this is in fact an Army base with her suspicions confirmed when floodlights shine in her face after one wrong step. It also results in four women surrounding Olga, one of them orders her to get her hands in the air which she does, only for the women to push her away into a desolate room in the PHANTOM base. In the room, Olga is forced to sit on a chair in the center of the room and tied down as her captors surround her. When she demands an explanation, the Vixen finds herself slapped around the face by the woman who first found her trespassing on PHANTOM's Serbian base; the slap leaves Olga with a huge red mark on her cheek. Olga's real pain begins when her torturer Natalija Perović is egged on by fellow captor Svetlana Banjac and it is also here where her defiant nature comes out when she declares to Natalija: "Do! Your! WORST!" As a result, the Vixen is struck in the groin repeatedly while being interrogated about her presence on the base to which she concedes and tells Natalija that she came to tell the Army to stop the artillery tests they have been carrying out thanks to fears that it will result in Serbia ending up like Bulgaria thanks to Firroth in Stranger of the Past as well as to a lesser extent his fight with Tyrath. It is presumed in this story that PHANTOM is behind A) the designs of the artillery that is being tested and B) ordering the Army to test it. However, Natalija wants Olga to repeat what her answer was but she refuses and instead struggles to get her legs free resulting in Nadezhda untying her legs and getting kicked in the face as a result. Olga then attacks her captors before stealing Svetlana's mobile phone and ties Natalija hand and foot. Before long, the Vixen spanks Natalija with the riding crop and leaves her in a hogtie. Outside the base, Olga calls her own leader who tells her that it is up to her to find the Army and halt the tests herself. Unfortunately, the Vixen finds herself too late because of the highly rough terrain between the PHANTOM base and the Serbian Army artillery testing base and as a result can only watch in horror as the Army awaken the dragon Kilarth. His appearance results in both parties (Olga and the Army) in retreating for two very different reasons: For Olga, it is to reunite with the other Vixens in Serbia and for the Army it is to protect Belgrade...but Kilarth gets there first and results in destroying a bridge by sending it plummeting into the River Sava. He also killed a soldier by causing an Army truck to somersault and to crush the soldier. He also sets most of Belgrade on fire and even kills most of the inhabitants. Seeing supersonic jets after him, Kilarth takes to the skies which results in a supersonic dogfight in which the jets are unable to catch him and results in one jet being set on fire, another being destroyed mid-air and being sucked out of his plane and the third being caught by Kilarth and deposited into the River Sava as if it were a toy. Kilarth later comes under attack from ground forces who blast him with tank fire and missiles but all prove inefficient and the dragon takes off again where he encounters bombers who shower him with bomb blasts and cause him to plunge into the River Sava. As the dragon plunges into the River, there is much relief to the belief that Kilarth is dead and will no longer attack Serbia which is ultimately spoiled when he emerges from the River Sava ready to destroy a less defended village in the form of Petka in Lazarevac to do true battle with the Armed Forces, all of which have been called in. On his way to the village, the dragon destroys the navy or as it's really known the Serbian River Flotilla and inside the village, Kilarth scares everyone out of the village just as he sets fire to the place. The Army arrive which scares them even more because it takes them back to the Yugoslav Wars because they think they will be evicted. However, the Army have arrived because of Kilarth and their fight with him is a total disaster; their forces are crushed and the dragon flies away so ultimately, the Serbians are presented with a terrible decision: Either they use a nuclear bomb to kill the dragon and risk the lives of thousands of Serbs or they let the dragon live and risk the lives of thousands of Serbs because of other dragons who may avenge his death. The Serbian Army sounds the Air Raid siren causing terror across the country and every Serb to flee in their homes in the hope they will be safe. Kilarth also hears the siren but does not seem to care, until a Serbian bomber approaches him and attacks him with machine guns before unleashing the nuclear bomb on him. The bomb sends Kilarth's body crashing to the mountains and seemingly kills him. Little does anyone know however that Kilarth will return. Links to The Mammal Wars Unlike most stories in Defenders of Earth, Kilarth is the only story that features any references in The Mammal Wars and even though this is the case, it is not a very big one. The references are only shown in the beginning with the presence of real life dragons in the East and the formation of unusual kaiju in the West in the form of wild animals. These references are shown in the very beginning of Seslinian the Invincible thanks to the presence of real dragons and towards the end when the Army are forced to use chemical weapons to destroy Seslinian, a reference to the Serbian Army's own efforts to destroy Kilarth when they are forced to use a nuclear bomb. The dragon himself is also mentioned in the story, although given the fact that Seslinian the Invincible was written after Kilarth, this is hardly surprising. Category:Literature